


Sweater Weather

by canigetadavai



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Met at a Bar, Reposting it, Singer Laurent, Song Lyrics, because at first only half of it was posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigetadavai/pseuds/canigetadavai
Summary: He was the most beautiful being Damen had ever seen.Reposting full fic because for some reason AO3 didnt want to do it at first





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write again and this is what came out.  
> I would like to apologize in advance for any english mistakes - it's not my first langague.  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

“’Come with us’, they said. ‘It will be fun’, they said.” Damen muttered to himself, doing a little high pitched voice to imitate his friends, downing the rest of his drink.

He had yet to feel any resemblance of “fun” that night.

Seating at the far end of the bar, Damen scanned the crowd, looking for the traitors who had dragged him there. Makedon was at some stranger’s table, already getting friendly with them through one of his many drinking games. Nikandros was talking with some boy he had met just earlier, leaning into him in clear interest. Pallas was nowhere to be seen, probably backstage talking to his boyfriend, who would perform later on.

‘At least there’ll be a band’ Damen thought to himself. He liked live music, to feel the reverberation of the instruments through his body, listening with more clarity the singer’s voice. He also could tell that, by the bar’s decoration and everyone’s fashion, that it wouldn’t be a country or heavy metal band, for which he was grateful. He figured it would probably be one of those indie or alternative rock bands, and at least that he could hear without wanting to rip his ears off. Damen took it as some consolation for the lousy time he was having.

About six months ago, Damen had woke up with a text from his (now ex) girlfriend, Jokaste, breaking up things between them. He had been shocked with her intentions, since they’ve been together for almost two years now, and they hadn’t had a fight or anything similar at the time. He went after her, and he would have fight for them to stay together, if he hadn’t caught Jokaste with her legs around Kastor’s head.

Kastor, as in, Damen’s brother.

If someone had asked Damen before what he would do if he ever caught his partner cheating on him with someone else, he would probably had said something like fighting this person, or at least making a scene.

However, at that moment, he was absolutely incapable of any reaction, paralyzed by the improbability of what was happening in front of him. He never even thought that he could be betrayed like this, by two of his most beloved people in the world.

But, as the seconds passed, and the sounds of Jokaste’s moans and Kastor’s grunts continued, their movements never stopping, he came to his senses again, and still did nothing of what he expected he would do when faced with this situation.

Instead, he ran.

Ran out of Jokaste’s house, into his car, and drove without even seeing where he went.  He ended up in Nik’s house, where he was able to explain what happened in a few words, and let Nik comfort him (which mean, Nik got him drunk and cursed Jokaste and Kastor for hours without ever stopping for breath – a real talent he possessed).

Damen had moped for days, with his friends trying to get him out of his house with no success. His job could wait for his return; he was the boss and even if he didn’t like to rub this in others’ faces, it could be of use sometimes.

Damen only got over his depressed/shocked state when he saw the Facebook update Jokaste had posted two months after dumping him (he told Nik he had blocked her, but, you know, he lied). It was only a few lines, but Damen felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, kicked in the nuts and hit with a baseball bat on the head.

‘ _Me and the love of my life, Kastor, would like to announce to our friends and family that we are 6 weeks pregnant!_ ’

So, the woman Damen thought he would marry was pregnant with his brother’s baby, only two months after breaking up with him (but she probably started cheating on Damen with Kastor before that). She was 6 weeks pregnant, and they had separated 8 weeks ago, so there was no chance Damen was the father. And Damen would be an uncle, something he always wanted to be, and thought that when the time came it would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to his brother, who, for some reason, years ago had decided to treat Damen as shit under his shoe (apparently, one of the ways Kastor decided to show how much he hated Damen was to sleep with his girlfriend, but Damen only made the connection at that moment).

And just like that, Damen had lost his brother, his possible wife and the dreams that would came with them.

And, instead of being miserable as he had been so far, he decided to turn on his inner ‘fuck you’ button and tell Jokaste and Kastor to go to hell.

He left it in a very public comment on that same Facebook status, so that everyone could see that he truly wouldn’t care anymore about those two.

His comment was later on reported and deleted, but for at least one hour, the world could read Damen’s thought on Jokaste and Kastor being pregnant:

‘ _Uh-oh are you sure this is Kastor’s son, Jokaste? We were having sex until 8 weeks ago, you know, because we were dating? You mustn’t remember it right, since you were already fucking Kastor at that time. Anyway, best do the math to confirm it, but just don’t ask Kastor to do it – you know how bad he is with numbers, since he managed to spend more than the millionaire heritage our father left us and is still struggling with all those debts. But hey, congratulations, let’s hope this kid isn’t a lying, cheating bastard as his parents are :) <3!_’

Damen than proceed to get out of house, met Nik, Pallas and Makedon, drank until the sunrise the next day, went to work and gave a total amount of zero fucks to Jokaste, Kastor or anyone involved with them.

But, because he wasn’t seeing anyone even after six months of being single, his friends thought he was still depressed or hung over the blonde bitch, and insisted on dragging him everywhere almost every weekend, and introduce him to anyone who looked single and/or unaccompanied.

And that’s how he got into that bar, on that Saturday night, drinking alone because his friends got the best intentions, but if they saw something fun to do (like getting drunk with strangers or flirt with pretty boys) well, they would leave him alone to fend for himself.

The only reason Damen hadn’t left yet (as he had done in other occasions where he was abandoned by his friends after being dragged out of home by these same people) was because of the promise of a good band playing some kind of rock music.

Pallas’ boyfriend, Lazar, was the lead drum player in this band, ‘The Starburst’, and Pallas had vouched for them, saying they were amazing and the vocalist, Laurent, had a voice like an angel. Damen would’ve being suspicious if Pallas had only complimented his own boyfriend, but since the rest of the members had received praise as well, he thought he could believe it.

So Damen ordered another beer (he didn’t want to get buzzed today) and waited for the performance, which started only a few minutes later.

The lights of the place dimmed, and Lazar entered the stage and seated on the drum stool. Another two man came up with him, one holding a guitar, and the other, a bass. The mic at the center of the stage wasn’t claimed by anyone.

Then everything went dark, a rhythmic beat came from the drums, and when the cords on the guitar and bass were played, the lights turned on the back of the stage, illuminating the figure who had appeared at the mic, who opened his mouth and started to sing:

‘ _All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hand_

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_ ’

The man had long blond hair that reached the middle of his back, a little wavy at the tips and with a single braid at the side. He was tall and lean, but there was no way to tell if he had muscles or not, for he wore a pink loose sweater that extended until his mid-thigh. He also had black leggings and black boots. He leant into the mic, holding it with both hands, his mouth close to it as he sang, his eyes closed at first, but opening at the third verse, revealing a clear blue color.

He was the most beautiful being Damen had ever seen. His hair looked like liquid gold dripping from his shoulders, his body delicate and sensual, his eyes the color of the skies. His voice knocked Damen’s breath away from him, and every word pulsated trough his body.

Damen wasn’t even going to question (himself or the world) if it was possible to be this attracted to someone in only one second of looking at them, because there was no other way to describe what he felt like right now about that Male God on the stage.

He wanted to listen to him sing until he went deaf, and at the same time, he craved to run to that stage, take that man in his arms and kiss his pretty pink lips until they were bruised. He wouldn’t even mind peeling off the layers of clothing the man wore, right there, in the middle of a crowed bar, and mark his skin with love bites. To make him come undone in front of everyone, only to hear his voice singing moans and Damen’s name.

As it was, he could dream of that, but not actually do it, so Damen had to make do with only watching the Blond Beauty from the distance.

But right at that moment, when Damen recovered a little bit of his sanity, Angel Voice looked at him and held his gaze, and damn right if that wasn’t fate working on Damen’s favor. He didn’t even had time to panic and think that his desire must look really obvious at his face, because those blue eyes raked over his body, resting on his face at the end, and a little pleased smirk bloomed on the vocalist’s face.

So Damen could only (and he would) assume Pretty Lips had liked what he saw and continue to show publicly his own approval over that beautiful person on stage.

But then, Baby Blue started to play dirty.

‘ _Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let’s have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity’s center_

_Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours_

_Me in those little high waisted shorts’_

He began these verses spreading his arms a little bit, showing the sleeves of his own pink sweater, lifting them up and caressing his own neck as the lyrics of the song said, rolling his hips a little to accentuate the image of himself using high waisted shorts.

Damen’s blood pressure must’ve dropped at that moment, because he felt weak as if he might fall, even if he was seated at one of those high bar stools. He wasn’t prepared for the next verses.

‘ _He knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that wouldn’t wanna tell you about no’_

That Unbelievably Beautiful Creature had started to sway his whole body to the beat of the song, tilting his head to the side, getting his mouth closer to the mic, the whole time singing while maintaining eye contact with Damen. His ‘no’s at the end seemed extremely sexual to Damen’s ear, but he knew he was way passed aroused at that point: he was completely gone.

‘ _Cause it’s too cold whoa_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater’_

This verses he sang with his eyes closed, lifting his head a little, like he was feeling the song and notes pass through his body and leave his mouth, only looking at Damen again at the end, with a little smile as he lifted the sleeves of his sweater again, as if daring Damen to go upstage and hold his hand in front of everyone.

Damen was a little too eager to do that, but still remained firmly seated on the bar stool. Rosy Cheeks decided to take this as a challenge.

‘ _And if I may just take your breath away_  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
So move to a place so far away

 _The goosebumps start to raise_  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste yeah

 _These hearts adore,_  
Every other beat the other one beats for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour’

These verses were fast, Silk Singer’s mouth moving nonstop, his hands roaming his body in a sensual movement, touching his lips with his fingers, following the lyrics. By the end of it, he had left his voice fly high again, closing his eyes while doing it. If they weren’t closed, they were fixed on Damen, and he didn’t know what was more torturing for him.

And then he sang again about ‘one love, two mouths’ and Damen could only see his pink lips moving. And when he said ‘just us, you find out’ Damen had already turned everyone else out of his mind, and there was only him and that Golden Deity in the world. Every ‘whoa’ he let out during the chorus resonated inside Damen, warming him from the tip of his toes to the last one of his curls.

And then the song rhythm changed, decelerating, and he got to see that Gorgeous Person lost himself again in the beats of the drum and the chords of the bass, bouncing his body a little, head tilted back, moving back and forth towards the mic, holding it in his hands and letting it go, his eyes closed the entire time.

As the last note of the music resonated through the bar, he opened his eyes and locked it on Damen’s, before blinking and looking at the crowd, thanking them for their applause (and there were many). Those blue eyes didn’t look back at Damen’s brown ones again for the rest of the set, as the band played other songs.

Damen continued to stare at him, not caring what anyone might think if they realized he stayed over 30 minutes almost completely still, watching only one person.

When the band finished their performance, they each bowed to the audience and left the stage. Damen wanted to go after them, but decided to wait.

He was rewarded as, a few minutes later, he felt a presence at his side, and didn’t even have to look to know who it was.

“Can I have an Affair please?”

Damen almost chocked on his beer.

“You okay in there?” That beautiful voice asked, with the little amused tone, close to Damen.

He looked left and saw him: still smaller than Damen, even with him seating, but, if possible, even more beautiful than he looked up on that stage.

Damen took a minute to just appreciate the fact that he was close enough now for him to notice the details of that alien person, and only then realized that he could also smell something sweet and citric in the air, in what was clearly the other man’s perfume. He leaned in even closer, trying not to be really obvious that he was sniffing the other.

He was pretty sure he was failing, if the little smile on the other man’s face was any indicator. That, or maybe the fact that Damen had been staring at him for some minutes now in complete silence.

“Uh” Damen cleared his throat a little “Yeah, I’m fine, thank you.”

At that moment the bartender placed an orange (or was that pink?) drink in front of the blond man, and he reached out to sip on it. Damen realized that must’ve been the ‘Affair’ he asked earlier.

He hoped it wasn’t the only one he wanted that night.

But for Damen’s hope to become a truth, he had to open his fucking mouth and say something more articulate than ‘Uh yeah I’m fine thank you’.

“You have a really beautiful voice.”

Damen wasn’t sure that was better or not.

The stranger seemed genuinely amused by Damen’s inability to function as a proper human being.

“Thank you” He had another little smile on his face, and Damen found out he loved those even more when they were at kissing distance. “Your first time here?”

He was throwing Damen a bone, and that must’ve meant he was interested. It was time for Damen to make a little effort and do a little less gawking and a little more talking.

“Yes, my friend invited me. You must know him, he’s dating your drum player” Damen mentally patted his own back: that was a good topic, making a connection between them and giving them room to talk about their friends in common.

“Oh yeah, Pallas. Good guy, far too pretty for Lazar.” He commented with the same smile on place, obviously making fun of his friend. “But you two look really similar. Are you related?”

“Everyone thinks we’re cousins, but no, just grew up at the same area.” Damen laughed a little, remembering all the times people had asked if he, Nikandros and Pallas were somewhat family.

“Ah, so childhood friends?” By them, the blond man had turned his body towards Damen, drink in hand, paying attention only to him, and Damen knew his posture was the same. They were completely enraptured with each other.

“Yes. Me, him, and our other friend, Nikandros, were raised all together on the same neighborhood. We went to school together, college and even work at the same place now.” Damen left out the part that he was the boss and owner of the place where they worked – he didn’t want to sound cocky.

“Wow, I’m pretty sure that means you’re all family now.” His blond brows were raised, surprised with how close Damen was with his friends.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Damen laughed again. “And what about you and Lazar? Childhood friends too?”

“Oh no, we would’ve killed each other a long time ago.” He made a dismissive gesture, and Damen noticed for the first time his slender fingers, pale and with neatly trimmed nails. How could he not have noticed those beautiful hands before? “I was friends with Jord, the guitar player, and he knew Lazar. We only met when the band was formed, a little over two years ago.”

Damen made a humming sound, and was about to ask more about how the band came to be, when he felt a warm pressure on his thigh. He looked down and those pretty fingers he had been admiring only a few seconds ago were resting on his jeans, the thumb caressing the fabric, making goosebumps bloom on Damen’s body.

He looked up, towards those blue eyes, and found them already staring into him, the smile still on place, but something hungry beneath it.

“So, I didn’t catch your name yet.” The stranger said, his melodic voice the only thing Damen could hear.

He had to clear his throat again.

“Damen.” Was all he managed to get out.

“Hm, Damen.” Electricity ran through Damen after hearing his name leaving those pretty lips. “Don’t you want to hear mine?”

Damen was about to say he did, more than anything, when he remembered a talk between him and Pallas that had happened only yesterday, but it seemed like a long time ago. Pallas was trying to convince him to come to the bar, to loosen up a little after the week’s work, maybe meet someone. Oh, and his boyfriend’s band was going to play. Lazar was the drummer, and he was really good, but he had to hear the vocalist, his voice was like an angel’s. The vocalist…

“Laurent” Damen said, the name spilling out of his tongue like he had said it all his life.

It was like a connection was built between the two of them, a string attached to their insides, pulling them closer.

It was clear they were attracted to each other, more than that even, and Damen wasn’t the type to have sex with people he knew barely nothing about, but he couldn’t care less about that now.

He wanted Laurent, in any way he wanted to give himself, and Laurent seemed pretty into the idea of Damen as well.

So Damen gathered all the courage he knew he had, the same that made him jump off that cliff at the beach and into the cold ocean water, the same that had propelled him to come out as bisexual to his family and friends, the same courage that pushed him into creating his own company with the money his father left him, and asked Laurent.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

And Laurent gave him another smile, and he seemed a little relieved that Damen had asked, but it was just that he was as nervous as Damen with what was about to happen.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Laurent answered. He placed his half-full glass on the counter, turned towards Damen, grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the exit.

\--

Later on, Damen admired Laurent’s beauty on the pale light of his apartment. He was only wearing the sweater, putting it on so he could go with Damen to the kitchen and eat something with him. Damen had opted to only put a loose pair of sweats back, walking with his chest bare. Laurent’s gaze would pass from time to time across Damen’s body in a very appreciative way.

After leaving the bar, they had got in Damen’s car and driven to his apartment. Laurent’s hand wasn’t holding his anymore, but he kept it on his thigh, as if they needed to maintain some kind of contact during the journey.

Damen had barely closed the door to his apartment when he found his arms full of Laurent, their lips meeting in a frenzy kiss, lust clouding their senses. Their hands roamed each other’s body, taking clothes off, leaving them in several places of Damen’s house.

Their first time was frantic and wonderful. It wasn’t refined and maybe not even romantic, but it was Damen and Laurent, and so it was perfect.

They recovered their breath while talking, getting to know each other a little better.

Their second time was slower, an exploration of each other, in a true definition of ‘making love’. Damen had taken his chance to leave a trail of marks across Laurent’s body, painting pink and red his pale skin. Laurent, in retaliation, or simply for his own pleasure, had scratched Damen’s back with his nails at such a state Damen was sure it would take days for the red angry marks to disappear.

He loved them.

After that, they made their way to the kitchen, where Damen gathered as much food as he could and sat with Laurent at the floor to eat. Between bites of strawberry and sips in their grapefruit juice, they learned even more about each other, but now they talked about the relevant things.

That’s how Damen found out Laurent had lost his parents and older brother in a car accident 5 years ago, and that, as he was only 16 at the time, his heritage had been administrated by his uncle, an ambitious man who only wanted Laurent’s family money. He would treat Laurent as an inconvenience, someone whose existence only bothered others. Laurent had taken a year of this before signing a paper giving his uncle full custody of the money and leaving the place he had called home until that day.

Damen had hold Laurent’s hand at this moment, trying to found a way to console him, but Laurent sensed his apprehension and rushed to explain he didn’t care about the money. He had stayed for a year simply because he had attached himself to the house and the memories there, but that wasn’t his house anymore, since the moment his family had died. He knew he couldn’t be happy there, and the money would only be in his way as well, so he got rid of everything (his uncle included) and tried to make a life for himself. He went to live with Jord, one of his brother’s friend, and started working on the local library, a job he said he loved (Laurent loved to read, Damen had found out earlier). But one day, Jord heard him singing and asked if he didn’t want to start a band. Sooner than Laurent could realize, he was being introduced to Lazar and Orlant, who played the bass, and Starburst was born.

“What about you Damen? Any dark moments in your past?”

And so Damen told him about the fact that he never met his mother, who died after giving him birth. But that his father had raised him well, and even accepted when Damen came out to him, something Damen didn’t expect. He told Laurent about the time his father passed of a sudden illness, and that he had to find courage somewhere to keep on going, but that he never regretted talking the money his father had left and building his own company, a chain of gyms, successful across the country (even Laurent knew it, by name). He told him about Jokaste, and Kastor, the baby and even the Facebook comment, to each Lauren had said in a proud voice ‘Bravo’ and clapped his hands a little.

The entire time he expected to feel bad, sad or even angry for remembering all of this at once, but he only felt good, as if sharing this with Laurent was only natural. And Laurent also seemed relaxed, his legs tucked under him, his hands resting on top of Damen’s. His face had a little smile again, but this one was peaceful, his entire demeanor of someone happy.

Damen was happy too, for having the lucky to meet someone as incredible as Laurent.

For a moment, they only gazed at each other, and Damen noticed that the sun was rising by the pale blue light coming from the living room window.

Then a mischievous glint showed up in Laurent’s blue eyes, and Damen had a feeling he knew what he would say next.

“So, ready for the third round?”

And Damen laughed, gathered Laurent in his arms and placed him on top of his lap, taking his pink sweater off and throwing it somewhere in his kitchen floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: canigetadavai.tumblr.com


End file.
